1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a data writing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a data writing method, a memory storage device, and a memory control circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumers' demands for storage media have also increased drastically. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory is characterized by non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and fast reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory is the most adaptable memory to be applied in a portable electronic product, e.g., a notebook computer. A solid state drive (SSD) is a storage device which utilizes a flash memory as its storage medium. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a very popular part of the electronic industry in recent years.
When a flash memory device stores sequential data, plural physical erasing units are sequentially filled with the sequential data, and the rest of the sequential data not sufficient to fill one physical erasing unit is written into one specific physical erasing unit. During the next operation of writing the sequential data, the remaining space in the specific physical erasing unit is not enough, such that the rest of the sequential data will be stored into another specific physical erasing unit. At this time, a merging operation on the two specific physical erasing units is required. While the merging operation is being performed, an erasing operation is also performed on the specific physical erasing unit, thus reducing the efficiency of repeatedly writing the sequential data. The data writing method provided herein has thus been proposed to enhance the efficiency of repeatedly writing the sequential data.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.